Bicycle
by randomfics
Summary: [Onepunch-Man] He pedaled furiously to avoid being killed. Or, the untold tale of The Unlicensed Rider.


I had to be the ugliest man alive.

The thought echoed in my head as I signaled that I was turning right, and swung my bicycle around. Behind me I could hear the screech of tires being slammed into a park- and the sound of several engines beginning to rev up.

Terror crossed my face as I frantically pedaled. My eyes stung in the sharp wind, and I had to squint in order to see the road ahead. My eyes swung over to the side- and I accidentally locked eyes with a woman standing at the corner. She stared at me for a moment, before she dramatically fainted. Foam burbled from her mouth. I wondered how best to apologize to her and her family. But first-

There is only one shop that I knew of that could possibly save me from this hell. The blind owner had no idea what I looked like, so thankfully was the only one who didn't either faint in my presence or charge me screaming at the top of their lungs. I brought my hand up to my bare face.

The latest monster I had attempted to fight had somehow managed to snap off my goggles that I wore everywhere. My helmet had been smashed past usability and discarded somewhere behind me. This entire venture of riding on my bicycle, unlicensed, was sheer madness, especially since I had none of my protective gear, but this was a moment of desperation.

From the day I first attended elementary school, I noticed that there was something different about me. None of the other kids dared to get close. Not until my father introduced me to my first bicycle (unlicensed tricycle man, to the rescue!) and gave me both a helmet and goggles.

For the first time, other children would talk to me, the teachers would call on me, and I was no longer lonely. It was refreshing. I decided there and then to never take them off. Of course, I had to take them off eventually. To upgrade of course!

Screech!

The sound of a car hitting another almost made me turn back. Almost made me forget for a second that my life was still on the line. A hero's voice (was that Tiger Tanktop?) roared above the crowd, and I sighed, relieved. Tiger Tanktop could handle this. I held up a hand to signal I was going right, and swung right. I mentally apologized to all of the children I was about to scar for life by going through a public park.

With a low grunt, I took off down the stairs, and past the groups of families enjoying the rare monster-free day. Children and adults alike gaped as I pedaled past. But the shop was so very, very close! I could make it!

I saw the disaster a moment before it struck.

A childs ball flew directly for my front tire. Pure terror crossed my face as it hit, and I found my body flying through the air.

I'm going to die.

The pure blue sky stretched out before my eyes, dazzling me with its brilliance. Then there was a snap- a crunch- and all went dark.

* * *

It was still dark when I woke up again. Dark and... leafy?

I stirred, wincing as pain shot up my shoulder. But it wasn't so bad that I couldn't climb to my feet. I crawled out of the bush that had broken my fall, gritting my teeth against the small shoots of pain up my arm. It was probably broken again. Just after it healed after the last cast!

Feeling like I should be weeping, I emerged into the midnight life of the city. The park looked like as though a storm had ripped through it. Broken branches and torn-apart bushes promised that the poor caretakers would be crying as they attempted to restore the park for months.

I sighed as I let my eyes sweep across the park. My bicycle was completely destroyed. It had been trampled into a pancake-flat like object, almost as thin as a piece of paper. Ah well, at least it would be easy to carry home. And the repairs would mean that I wouldn't be able to afford my license...

Looked like I'd have to be The Unlicensed Rider for a bit longer.

No, well, everyone knew me by that name anyways, so even if I got my license, I'd still be known as The Unlicensed Rider. Right?

The conundrum kept me occupied as I finally appeared at the shop, did twenty dogoza's to apologize for how late I had come, bought a new helmet and goggles, and finally climbed the stairs to my tiny apartment. The T.V. was still blaring away in the corner.

"And in other news, the incredibly beautiful and handsome unknown man that rode a bicycle down one of the main streets causing a commotion as people chased after him to get his autograph has still not been identified. Some of our best officials are working on it even now! Oh, this is just in, we have a statement from one of the witnesses. Let's see what it says- 'I was standing on the street when he went right by me. Our eyes met, just for a second, and I was immediately blinded by his beauty and grace-'."

BEEP!

I sighed as I turned it off.

I sure wish I could upgrade to become The Unlicensed Motorcycle Rider.

-end-

* * *

_a/n: The Unlicensed Rider shall become the new fandom bicycle! I command it to be s__o! (And can I claim having the first fanfic for onepunch-man?)_


End file.
